The Biospecimen Repository Core (CF-A) is designed to provide support to the basic translational research efforts of the SPORE. The Core will play a central role in collecting, annotating, storing, distribufing, and tracking sarcoma and normal tissue blospecimens from patients enrolled in research protocols. The four key focus areas for the sarcoma SPORE Biospecimen Repository are high quality banked tissue (frozen and paraffin-embedded) and blood (serum and plasma); accurate and updated procedural, pathologic, and clinical annotation; efficient and effective distribution of blospecimens for use in research protocols; and a robust tracking system capable of monitoring blospecimens from collection through utilization. Integrating these four components is a major goal of the Biospecimen Repository Core. The Core will provide SPORE investigators with expert histopathologic evaluation of tumor samples, both from patients enrolled on research protocols and from murine and xenograft models. The Core will provide assistance in performing and interpreting immunohistochemical studies, in selecting tissue for microdissection and construction of arrays, and in collaborating with project leaders and CF-B. The core will also provide systematic assessment of tumor response to therapy in human tissues and in animal models of sarcomas, including interpretation of immunohistochemical markers for drug response, such as changes in kinase phosphorylation, inhibition of proliferation, and induction of apoptosis. The Core will provide mutational annotation for sarcoma tumors and cell lines, as needed by individual research projects.